


Her

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Alphys POV I guess





	Her

I don’t really like the taste of cigarretes on her kiss. I don’t really like the smell of cheap alcohol on her breath. I don’t really like her fake drunk laugh. I don’t really like how she hides herself behind the rude bad girl. 

I prefer the calm moments.

The fresh smell of shampoo on her smooth hair. The soft touch of her fingers. The sweet low voice when she calls me babygirl. The way she’s careful with me because she says I’m so small and I’m too fragile for her to touch me like she touched other girls (like I’m a easily breakable, made of glass).

I like when she’s just really her. Kind, gentle, sweet, warm hugs from the hidden girl. Because she’s just too precious for this world.


End file.
